


Happy End

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И все они умерли, умерли…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy End

Они появились внезапно. Вместе с очередной ослепительно-белой вспышкой молнии. Словно призраки из моих ночных кошмаров. Я не успел ничего сделать. Невидимые руки швырнули меня на землю. Кто-то, кажется, сжимал мне шею, потому что я задыхался и хватал ртом горький грозовой воздух. Кто-то наступил каблуком на вывернутое запястье с такой бесполезной сейчас волшебной палочкой. Но я не чувствовал ничего, кроме влажной рыхлой земли, в которую вжимался подбородком, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. И я видел. Видел твое тело, выгибающееся под пыточным заклятьем, видел светлые волосы, прилипшие к лицу и напряженную тонкую шею. 

 

Тьма грохотала и плавилась под напором бушующей стихии. Дождь заливал глаза, и обжигающие струи просачивались под кожу. 

Я не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже моргать и просто смотрел, вдыхая тяжелый запах тлена и гнили, которым, казалось, был пропитан даже воздух. 

 

Когда Беллатрикс вцепилась тебе в лицо своими длинными черными ногтями и рванула на себя, оставляя на коже широкие рваные борозды, я ждал твоего крика, я хотел услышать тебя, принять твою боль, разделить ее на двоих, но ты молчал. Даже когда Лестрейндж с визгом отлетела в грязь и клыки занявшего ее место Грейбека разрывали твою плоть, ты не кричал. Может быть, ты уже не чувствовал боли? Может быть. 

 

Оборотень утробно рычал, с отвратительным чавкающим звуком погружая морду в развороченный живот. От напряжения сводило шею и темнело в глазах, на зубах хрустела земля, она пахла смертью, и меня душил застрявший в горле ком тошноты, но я снова и снова поднимал голову и смотрел. Потому что не мог оставить тебя одного - наедине с ними. И я был рядом. До конца. 

 

Там должна была быть кровь. Много яркой живой крови. Твоей. Но небо сходило с ума, обрушивая вниз потоки воды, и оставалось только два цвета – черный – раскисшей земли и белый – твоего замершего тела. 

 

Мальчик мой. 

Мой нежный-нежный мальчик. 

 

Ты говорил, что у меня сухие шершавые ладони. И тебе нравилось, когда я осторожно вычерчивал кончиками пальцев на гладкой тонкой коже твоей груди загадочные пентаграммы. Ты улыбался, лежа с закрытыми глазами, и казалось, сквозь полупрозрачные веки просвечивает серебристое сияние. 

 

Я был уверен, что нас не найдут. Ни в одном месте мы не задерживались надолго, постоянно меняя убежища, и та ночь ничем не отличалась от десятков других ночей. Но было что-то отчаянное в нашей последней близости, какая-то пугающая избыточность. Теперь я понимаю – ты хотел отдать мне все, что мог, всего себя, до капли, до выдоха, потому что не верил, что это когда-нибудь повторится. 

 

Что ты знал? Что нашептал тебе вечерний ветер? Почему столько боли было в твоем тихом шепоте: «Крепче. Крепче, Северус. Не отпускай меня. Не разжимай рук». 

 

А потом я вдруг проснулся и встретил твой взгляд. Ты склонялся надо мной, опираясь на локоть, и лунные лучи путались в твоих волосах. И мне хотелось посадить тебя на колени и баюкать, и шептать бессвязную чушь, только бы из твоих глаз исчез этот страх, который, казалось, клубился там, на самом дне, густым черным туманом. 

 

И когда ты, наконец, заснул, вжимаясь в меня всем телом, я просто слушал твое дыханье и не понимал, что ты тогда прощался со мной. 

 

Мальчик мой. 

Мой нежный-нежный мальчик. 

 

Лестрейндж. Теперь Лестрейндж бьет меня по ребрам, и густая соленая жидкость толчками выбивается из горла и наполняет рот. Я разлепляю губы, чтобы она вытекла наружу. Снова удар. Я упираюсь ладонями в каменный пол и умудряюсь даже сохранить равновесие. Надо сказать Родольфусу, что он всегда был никчемным идиотом и даже ударить как следует не в состоянии. А я так хочу, чтобы потемнело в глазах, чтобы физическая боль стала невыносимой. Может, тогда мне удастся хоть на миг забыть о ледяном сгустке в груди, на месте, где когда-то очень давно билось сердце, забыть о том, что в мире больше не осталось ничего белого. Вокруг меня и во мне – непроглядное черное ничто. 

 

Где ты, мальчик мой? 

Мой нежный-нежный мальчик. 

 

\- Ты умрешь, Северуссс. 

 

Комната наполняется шипением, словно сюда сползлись тысячи гигантских змей, и под закрытыми веками вспыхивают алым огнем мертвые глаза Волдеморта. 

 

\- Я заставлю тебя испытать ни с чем не сравнимую боль. Я буду удерживать тебя на самом краю, наслаждаясь каждой секундой твоей агонии, и слушать, как ты умоляешь меня остановиться. Ты будешь умирать долго. Очень долго. 

 

Я подаюсь вперед и вдруг начинаю хохотать. Из поврежденной груди вырываются хриплые булькающие звуки. Родольфус отшатывается прочь, брезгливо стирая рукавом кровавые брызги с одутловатого лица. Беллатрикс, наоборот, подходит ближе и с интересом разглядывает меня, словно я какой-то диковинный зверь. А я смеюсь так, как не смеялся, наверное, никогда в жизни – безудержно, громко, сотрясаясь всем телом, не обращая внимания на текущие по лицу слезы. 

 

\- Круцио! – в ярости кричит Лорд, взмахивая палочкой. 

 

Я падаю навзничь и с облегчением закрываю глаза. Он еще не понимает, что я больше не боюсь боли. 

 

Я – голая выгоревшая степь. Я – сухая обветренная земля, и темное безмолвное небо склоняется надо мной все ниже и ниже. 

 

Прощай, мальчик мой. 

Мой нежный-нежный мальчик. 


End file.
